On va jouer au foot!
by Rimay
Summary: Le Mondial est derrière l'équipe de Raimon qui est revenue au Japon victorieuse. Mark Evans continue pourtant de s'entraîner au pied de la tour d'Inazuma. Le jeune gardien est seul dans le parc mais il est rapidement rejoint par deux de ses meilleurs amis. Quel avenir pour ces jeunes joueurs qui viennent de quitter le collège?


Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ses rayons teintant la ville d'Inazuma d'une jolie couleur orange. Mark était là, debout, son ballon de foot sous le bras. Il pensait à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il avait reçu son diplôme de fin de collège le matin-même et n'imaginait pas qu'une page de sa jeune vie venait de se tourner. Il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il était fier.

Avec ses amis et coéquipiers, il venait de remporter le Football Frontier International. Ils s'étaient battus contre des équipes du monde entier et avaient finalement réussi à devenir les grands vainqueurs du tournoi.

Mark senti une vague d'énergie envahir son corps. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour passer ses gants de gardien et commencer à s'entraîner avec son vieux pneu, accroché à un arbre. Il avait beau être un excellent gardien, il était sûr de pouvoir s'améliorer davantage.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence familière juste derrière lui. En effet, Axel venait d'arriver discrètement et le regardait s'entraîner avec un air amusé.

Au bout de quelques instants, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Mark s'arrêta net et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-« Axel ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

-« Hmm, c'est drôle, j'étais sûr de trouver ici. »

-« Eh oui, on se défait pas de ses vieilles habitudes. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

-« La même chose que toi, je suppose. J'aime bien venir ici pour réfléchir et me détendre. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du bord et mit sa main sur la barrière qui protégeait du vide.

-« C'est vrai que la vue est superbe d'ici. » répondit Mark en venant se placer aux côtés de son coéquipier.

Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres, l'air était doux. L'été était là. Les deux garçons regardaient leur ville scintiller sous la lumière du soleil.

-« Quelle aventure hein ? » finit par dire Mark.

-« Tu l'as dit. Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait là ? »

-« Moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu de doute là-dessus ! »

-« C'est vrai, dit Axel en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, Mark ? »

-« Bah, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour être les champions du monde ! »

-« Tu plaisantes ? Sans toi et ton optimisme débordant, nous n'aurions jamais pu faire tout ça. Le club de football aurait fermé ses portes, nos vies auraient été bien différentes. Crois-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause. »

Mark regarda son ami. C'est vrai qu'Axel avait bien changé depuis leur première rencontre, il y avait de cela 3 ans. Axel aimait le foot, par dessus-tout. Il avait pourtant presque abandonné ce sport, par culpabilité d'avoir engendré l'accident de sa petite sœur Julia, qui se rendait à l'un de ses matchs. C'est grâce à Mark qu'il avait petit à petit reprit confiance en lui avait pu libérer son vrai potentiel et prouver son talent à tout le pays puis au monde entier.

-« Tu sais, moi je suis juste un passionné, finit par dire le jeune gardien. J'ai voulu partager ma passion avec tout le monde. »

-« « Juste un passionné » ? Non, tu es bien plus que ça Mark. Tu es un fou, un malade de football. Mais ne le prend pas mal, au contraire, ça te va bien. »

Mark éclata de rire. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il s'agissait de football, Mark se sentait toujours très concerné par la chose. Il jouait avec son cœur et son âme à chaque match et ne manquait jamais de motiver ses coéquipiers pour aller s'entraîner. C'était sa passion, l'amour pour ce sport brulait dans les yeux du garçon.

Des bruits de pas sur le sentier firent se retourner les deux amis. Au bout du chemin se dessinait une silhouette qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

-« Jude ! » cria Mark.

-« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. » souffla l'arriviste, les mains dans les poches.

-« Oui, Axel était en train de me dire que j'étais un fou de football. »

-« Le mot est faible en l'occurrence. » dit Jude en étouffant un rire.

-« On ne se refait pas, que veux-tu ! » dit Mark en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Jude suivit le geste de son ami et ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il portait ses gants de gardien.

-« Tu t'entraines à ce que je vois. » souffla-t-il pour accompagner la parole à sa réflexion.

Jude était un garçon très intelligent et doté d'un sens de l'observation très développé. Ses talents faisaient de lui un tacticien de jeu hors pair. L'ancien capitaine de la Royale Academy avait intégré l'équipe de Raimon pendant le tournoi national après l'élimination de sa propre équipe.

-« Oui, je teste mes nouvelles techniques avec mon vieux pneu. » acquiesça Mark.

-« Ce pneu aura été bien malmené par les techniques de notre capitaine. » souffla Jude d'un air amusé.

À ces mots, Mark baissa les yeux. Il se tourna vers son pneu et posa sa main dessus.

-« Allons, Jude. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus le capitaine. »

Jude et Axel se regardèrent. Comme les trois jeunes hommes quittaient le collège pour passer au lycée, Mark avait dû laisser son titre de capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon à leur ami Tod. Il était heureux de laisser le club entre de bonnes mains mais ressentait tout de même une certaine mélancolie.

Axel souri.

-« Tu sais Mark, quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes notre capitaine. »

-« Celui qui nous a aidé à gagner le tournoi national. » continua Jude.

-« Qui n'a pas baissé les bras face à une prétendue menace extraterrestre. »

-« Et enfin qui a réussi a hissé son équipe au rang de meilleure équipe du monde. »

-« Tout ça, on ne l'oubliera jamais, ni nous, ni personne d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune gardien se tourna vers ses deux amis, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Alors là, vous venez de me faire le plus beau des compliments ! Merci les gars. »

Il se plaça entre Jude et Axel et mit ses mains sur leurs épaules.

-« On sera toujours une équipe, des coéquipiers, des amis. » dit Axel.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

-« La question à se poser c'est : Et maintenant ? » dit Jude.

-« Et maintenant ? » répéta Mark.

-« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ensuite, pour nos études. » expliqua Axel.

Mark prit un air pensif.

-« En ce qui me concerne, je pense retourner à la Royale Academy, dit Jude. Ils proposent un parcours intéressant pour le lycée. »

-« Moi je vais peut-être aller à Tokyo. » souffla Axel.

-« Et toi Mark ? »demanda Jude.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien. Jude et Axel se tournèrent vers lui. Mark ramassa son ballon posé au sol.

-« Moi ? souffla Mark avec un air malicieux. Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? »

Axel et Jude sourirent. Ils avaient compris. Mark s'élança sur le sentier du parc en courant.

-« Allez, venez les gars ! cria-t-il à ses amis sans se retourner. On va jouer au foot ! »

Jude croisa les bras en voyant son ami s'éloigner.

-« Il ne changera jamais. »

-« Non. Mais ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non tu as raison. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis s'élancèrent à leur tour derrière leur capitaine. Le vent soufflait toujours dans les branches des arbres. Une page de leur vie venait de se tourner mais ils n'avaient pas peur car ils savaient qu'un drôle de garçon du nom de Mark Evans ne serait jamais très loin pour partager leur passion commune : le football.

 _Première histoire sortie comme ça de ma tête. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésite pas à me laisser quelques mots, je lirai tous vos commentaires sans exception. J'aime beaucoup la franchise Inazuma Eleven alors il est possible qu'une histoire sauvage apparaisse de temps en temps, restez connectés !_

 _A plus !_


End file.
